Przyjaciel, piosenki (odcinek 221)
Przyjaciel, piosenki to 61 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Gdy Violetta i Leon przestają się całować, Juan przerywa zdjęcia i gniewa się na Leona za wtrącenie się do solowej piosenki Violetty. Gdy Alex i Gery przestają się całować, Francesca i Camila przechodzą obok, rozmawiając o pocałunku Violetty i Leona. Słysząc to, Gery nie jest zadowolona. Naty przerywa konfrontację Ludmiły i Leny. Lena mówi Naty, że piosenka, którą Ludmiła chciała zepsuć, będzie hitem. German i Angie próbują przekonać Jade, by nie zamknęła Studia. Jade mówi Angie, że nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby ta nie zbliżyła się do Germana. Ramallo nie chce się do Olgi odzywać. German mówi Angie, że przekona jakoś Jade, by nie zamknęła Studia. Angie mówi Germanowi, że on i tak nie przekona Jade, bo ona ich nakryła na niedoszłym pocałunku. German mówi Angie, że to był błąd. Angie postanawia zostać w Argentynie, gdyż uważa, że German sądzi, że ona jest dla niego nikim, uważając, że ich niedoszły pocałunek to błąd. Pablo próbuje przekonać Juana, że Leon wraz z chłopakami wypadł świetnie, pomimo nieplanowanego duetu z Violettą. Brenda wstawia się za Pablo. Pablo dziękuje Brendzie za pomoc. Brenda mówi Pablo, że chciałaby znów z nim pracować. Pablo mówi Brendzie, że też chciałby znów ją zobaczyć, ale poprawia się, mówiąc, że zawodowo. Po tym, jak tata do niej zadzwonił, Violetta mówi wszystkim, że Jade zamknęła Studio. Clement gniewa się na Jade, że zamknęła Studio. Jade i Matias przypominają Clementowi, że jeśli on ich wyda tacie, to oni jego wydadzą. Gregorio wścieka się na Jade, że zamknęła Studio. Diego zarzuca tacie, że to z jego winy Jade zamknęła Studio, bo on jej zaufał. Priscilla wścieka się na córkę, że wymknęła się z domu, i mówi jej, że ona wybiera drogę bez odwrotu. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że kiedyś jej prawdziwe oblicze będzie ujawnione. Wieczorem, myśląc o pocałunku, Violetta śpiewa "Underneath it all", a w tej chwili Leon do niej przychodzi i śpiewa razem z nią. Violetta i Leon rozmawiają o pocałunku i uznają, że nie będą parą, bo znów wszystko by popsuli, i będą tylko przyjaciółmi. German myśli o Angie, gdy Priscilla do niego przychodzi. Priscilla mówi Germanowi, że Jade postąpiła słusznie, zamykając Studio, bo tamtejsze obowiązki ich przerosły i trzeba zamknąć ten etap. Wyobrażając sobie w tej chwili Angie, German mówi Priscilli, że nie można uszanować wybryków Jade. Nazajutrz, podczas śniadania, Olga mówi Ludmile, że zadzwoniła do ślusarza, by zajął się zamkiem w jej drzwiach. Nie chcąc, by Violetta i Federico się dowiedzieli, Ludmiła unika tematu. Olga mówi Violetcie i Federico, że Ludmiła była z nieznanych przyczyn zamknięta w pokoju. Diego znów próbuje przekonać tatę, iż przez to, że on nie chciał przyjąć pomocy, Studio jest zagrożone, ale bezskutecznie. Jade ogłasza, że znów otwiera Studio, ale pod warunkiem, że German ożeni się z nią i zostawi Priscillę, a Angie będzie zwolniona. Gdy German odmawia, Jade zmienia zdanie co do otwarcia Studia. Angie mówi Pablo, dlaczego Jade zamknęła Studio. Francesca i Camila pytają się Violetty, czy ona i Leon znów są razem. Violetta mówi, że nie zeszła się z Leonem, ale zostali przyjaciółmi. Francesca i Camila nie wierzą w to. Gery pyta się Leona, czy on i Violetta znów są razem. Leon mówi Gery, że nie zszedł się z Violettą, ale zostali przyjaciółmi. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że nie rozumie tego, że Violetta i Leon zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Alex mówi Gery, że też nie rozumie tego, co było między nimi. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że to, co między nimi było, się nie liczy, i każe mu pilnować Violetty i Leona. Wszyscy przychodzą do domu Violetty na spotkanie. Diego mówi Francesce, że nie wie, jak naprawić relacje z tatą. Francesca mówi Diego, że on może na nią liczyć. Angie i Pablo omawiają z uczniami szczegóły konkursu. Alex próbuje przyjrzeć się Violetcie i Leonowi, ale rozprasza się, gdy w tej chwili rozmawia z Diego. Ludmiła gratuluje Violetcie i Leonowi powrotu do siebie. Violetta i Leon mówią Ludmile, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Lena przychodzi i mówi wszystkim, że wyjeżdża do Hiszpanii, bo You-Mix postanowił rozkręcić tam jej karierę. Wszyscy śpiewają Lenie "Esto no puede terminar" na pożegnanie. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że weźmie udział w konkursie. Priscilla nie pozwala córce brać udziału w konkursie. Federico przygląda się awanturze. Ludmiła gratuluje Lenie sukcesu. Naty i Lena są zaskoczone. Ezequiel spotyka się z Camilą i przeprasza ją za wszystko. Camila wybacza Ezequielowi. Ezequiel proponuje Camili udział w jego krótkometrażowym filmie. Broduey widzi Camilę z Ezequielem. Angie mówi Jade, że przez niedoszły pocałunek zrozumiała, że nic jej nie łączy z Germanem, bo on wybrał Priscillę, i ta druga nie rozkocha go w sobie, i niedoszły pocałunek nie rozdzielił Germana i Priscilli. Jade mówi, iż to dziwne, że pomimo tego, Priscilla wie o wszystkim. Gdy Angie mówi, że Priscilla nic nie wie, Jade chce wszystko powiedzieć. Gdy Angie próbuje powstrzymać Jade, pojawiają się German i Priscilla. Jade zamierza wszystko powiedzieć Priscilli. Federico przychodzi do Ludmiły i mówi jej, że widział, jak kłóciła się z mamą, i że Olga powiedziała, iż ona była zamknięta w pokoju, i pyta się jej, czy to jej mama ją zamknęła. Ludmiła podchodzi do Federico, by ją przytulił. Violetta przychodzi i Ludmiła próbuje zaprzeczyć, że coś jej jest, ale Federico mówi, że wraz z Violettą chce jej pomóc, i pyta się Ludmiły, kim jest jej mama. Ludmiła wyznaje prawdę o swojej mamie: "Moja mama jest najgorszą osobą na świecie.". Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki